


Legendary

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Legends, M/M, SGA Secret Art Santa 2012, sphinx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's a winged human, Rodney's a sphinx. Together they're...legendary.  NSFW (nudity)<br/>Note: for anyone highly sensitive to any suggestion of possible bestiality, there's none intended by this, but the art depicts John and Rodney as part-human, part-animal and they're smooching, so over to you to decide whether to click through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legendary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/gifts).



> Created for the SGA Art Santa gift exchange 2012, for antares. Blended digital art.  
> The final belated catch-up post of a work I'd overlooked adding to AO3.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/232578/232578_original.jpg)

click through for full size

 

 


End file.
